What is Love?
by Blo0dluSt20
Summary: Mikan ponders over this question and when Natsume notices her troubled expression, he forces her to tell him what's wrong, resulting in Mikan asking him instead. Where will this lead to? One Shot :D MxN


**_~*~_**

_When I'm alone, I always think of questions._

_So..._

_Just a question that came into my mind... I decided to make a fan fic about it :3 I guess, in this fanfic, I'll tell you what I think about love, hm? Anyway, here it is! ^-^_

_Please read and review! :D_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice_

**~*What is Love?*~**

_Aishiteru..._

_Suki da..._

_I love you..._

_I wonder... Why do people fall in love and say these things so easily as if nothing bars them from doing so...? Does that mean they know what love is? Is it really that simple...? How come I don't understand what it is? Ugh... I guess I really am an idiot after all..._

"Sigh..."

"Oi, Polka-dots, your sighing is annoying me."

"Huh?"

I turned around, my brown hair hitting my face. I didn't mind though. When I saw who it was, I puffed my cheeks and glared at the person. "Natsume! I told you not to call me that!", I shouted, annoyed. The raven-haired boy raised a brow at me and just kept silent. He sat down near me, under the Sakura tree. I hissed at him. "Don't sit down beside a person without permission!", I said. He looked at me.

"Why'd I need your permission, polka?"

Twitch.

"I told you not to call me that! Especially since we're 16 now!"

"So?"

"You--! You--!!"

"Fine. Just show me what your panties are."

"What?!! You perverted creep!"

"Hn."

I continued to glare at him, but he kept silent. I sighed after a few seconds, giving up. There was silence between the two of us. "Geez, this is awkward...", I muttered to myself silently. Then, Natsume looked at me. "What were you thinking about?", he asked me. I flinched.

Whoa... The high and mighty Natsume Hyuuga asking me that? Now that's new...

"N-nothing...", I replied to him. I can't tell him that I was thinking about the meaning of love. I'm sure he'll only insult me for that... "Tell me or else I'll burn you."

"What?! You have no shame at all!"

"Hn. Just tell me."

I looked at him. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Depends."

"What--?! Then, fine! I won't tell!", I said and huffed, annoyed. Very annoyed. "Fine, I won't", he finally mumbled. There was silence for a moment. I looked at the sky, dazed. "Love...", I mumbled. Natsume raised his brow. "Love?"

"The meaning of love."

"Hn."

"I mean, why do people fall in love and say 'I love you' so easily? I don't get it... Is love really that simple? That, all you have to do is say those words and then, poof! That's what you call love? I don't believe it."

"For once, you said something knowledgeable, polka."

"Ah! You! Stop insulting me!"

"The meaning of love...", Natsume mumbled. I looked at him, waiting for a continuation. "It depends on the person", he said, sighing. "Depends? Then... For you... What is love?"

"... Love is something that gives you joy... and pains you at the same time. It can be mutual or one-sided, faithful and unfaithful..."

This walking ice cube is talking like this? Wish I had a video camera. "So, that's what love means?"

"Yeah. For me."

"Thanks."

"Hn... So why ask?"

I blushed when he asked me that. I turned around, trying to act natural. "N-nothing...", I replied, waving my hand. "Yeah, right", Natsume said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I sighed. "Because, I want to confess to the person I like!"

"... Huh? You like someone?"

"Y-yeah... Of course!"

Natsume looked hostile for a second. I flinched. Wha'd I say?! "Describe him", he ordered me. I was about to protest, but he looked at me way too scarily. Ugh... But how am I gonna describe him without him knowing who it is? "U-uh... Handsome, smart, strong and, uh... Stuff like that!", I stammered.

Please don't ask more, please don't ask more!

"Tell me who he is."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what...?!! N-no way!"

"Now."

"Never! Never, I tell you!"

"Tell me, or else."

"No!"

"Tell me, idiot, or I'll tell everyone about you're stupid question."

I gritted my teeth, annoyed of his nosiness. Not to mention the threats. "Why are you trying so hard for me to tell you-?! Why'd you even care? Fine! It's you, okay?! I like a stupid, arrogant, annoying, stuck-up jerk like you-- Ow!"

I rubbed my head. T-that hurt... I glared at the boy. "Why the heck did you hit me?!", I demanded angrily. "You insulted me too much", he answered me bluntly. He looked at me coldly, but there was something wrong with his face. His cheeks were tinted with a light pink and his lips were curved into a small, almost unnoticeable smile. "I like you, too--"

.

.

Processing. What. He. Said.

.

.

Di-did he just say that he---?

"Huh...? W-what're you talking about--"

My eyes widened when Natsume pulled me in closer. His lips touched mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what we were doing. Wha... This actually feels... good...

Natsume pulled away. "Get it now, Mikan?"

I blushed... then giggled. He looked at me, confused. "Yeah... I got it... I love you, Natsume..."

**~*What is Love?-END*~**

_Corny, yeah I know..._

_Kinda lame... Just that I feel kind of... Melancholic today. So, I made Mikan a little too serious. Sorry about that! Oh yeah..._

_What Natsume said... That's part of my definition. But here's mine:_

_Love is something that gives you joy and pains you at the same time. There are different kinds: Faithful, unfaithful, one-sided, mutual... But, the only thing you've got to remember is that, love is the reason why you're encouraged to live... The main purpose of life. So treasure it as much as you can._

_...o.0_

_Whoa, did I just type that? o.0 Definitely NOT me!_

_Bye now!_

**~*~**


End file.
